Forum:Double Phase Blast
Lilith's skill Phasewalk produces a Phase Blast that can use both the entry and exit blasts within a second to produce damaging and defensive effects by pressing the action skill button twice in quick succession. With the high skill points available now, this tactic can be incorporated into your normal style of play. The tactic works by causing almost continual elemental damage to close enemies, while you shoot, and gives good defense, all of which works together to hold the trigger longer and kill faster. The closer you are, the better this works. A Anarchy user is obviously a choice for this tactic but it also includes a Firefly Mod and many others we can discuss on this page. The tactic is rather simple: Do a Double Phase Blast every time your cooldown lets you. That is, if you are close to any enemy and you are not in mortal danger. It gives you lots of buffs that are added to normal (shooting the crap out of 'em) play. *It's best executed by putting yourself in the middle of a group and double phase blasting every time you can (while shooting). *You need to be high level (50+ recommended) before you try this tactic (very point intensive). *This is very tactical style of play, since you have to pay attention to both your health and the health of your enemies. You need to "feel" when you should switch tactics (see drawbacks below). Synergistic effects: *Silent Resolve will be activated by a Double Phase Blast (on exiting Phasewalk). *Girl Power will have full percentage effects anytime your out of Phasewalk. If you exit Phasewalk quickly, before the duration runs out, you still regenerate shields. *Dramatic Entrance is triggered twice by a Double Phase Blast, increasing its effects by "rolling" twice. This coupled with Silent Resolve and/or Girl Power gives lots of damage management. This is not the same as healing while sitting in Phasewalk but it is a quicker solution in many cases (and you can still shoot). *Radiance will have full duration, once triggered, no matter how long you remain in Phasewalk, so will not be diminished (for enemies within range) with a quick Double Phase Blast. Once proc'd , an enemy will suffer continued damage over time (DOT) from shock effects. *Phoenix works if your in Phasewalk or not, so has full power if you killed something. This coupled with the damage from Radiance as well as the damage (2 blasts) from a Double Phase Blast, can all help your weapon chain kill for a Blackout cooldown which allows another Double Phase Blasts or a Phasewalk heal. Conflicting effects: *Inner Glow will only give a minute burst of life since you are only in Phasewalk for less than a second, although the damaging effects can allow you to reach your next Phasewalk in a quicker fashion, if you can take the incoming damage with Silent Resolve, Dramatic Entrance and/or Girl Power active in the meantime. Strategies: *A Siren that gets up close can chain Double Phase Blast until things get to hot. Do a Phasewalk heal and then come back with Double Phase Blasts while emptying the clip into 'em. *For a long range siren, a Double Phase Blast can be used for anything that gets close. This allows breathing room with the defensive effects of Silent Resolve and Dramatic Entrance. If you have killed an enemy then Girl Power is on your side and Enforcer helps shoot at the hip. **You would use this, instead of Phasewalk to reposition, when you need to dispatch close targets quickly, if you don't want to let your long range target to regenerate shields or want a kill for Enforcer, etc. *The skills Phase Strike and Venom can be used with this strategy, although there is a concern about the amount of damage done, the time it takes to target, and the animation of the punch VERSUS the DPS (damage per second) a weapon can do in the same amount of time. Drawbacks: *The biggest drawback is tough enemies without weaker enemies to chain kill for cooldown. Do a tactic change to traditional Phasewalk healing. When weaker ones are present, you can wear down the stronger ones with Double Phase Blasts, chaining on the weaker ones. *When facing a challenging group, you need to "feel" when to switch tactics BEFORE you need to heal and switching back again according to circumstance (Ex. when you know you can kill one before you have to heal). You can even leave healing early if you know that you can kill one quickly (giving you the edge of Phoenix to kill the rest, etc). **Cutting it down to the wire by measuring their life versus your last breath (even down to your bleed out time), is not really recommended but, is extremely fun. It becomes tactical to the extreme and takes practice. *There is a very short time that you are required to pull out your gun after exiting Phasewalk. This has really only been noticed fighting Crawmerax on Xbox (more input needed). Notes: *Moving between enemies a second or two before you exit Phasewalk will increase a bit of healing from Inner Glow, increase the targets of Radiance, and decrease the effectiveness of Girl Power. Workable (almost minimum) build that uses Double Phase Blast: * Radiance and Phoenix only need one point since the majority of the damage comes from your level, although the more points the better (see below). * If you almost exclusively use a Anarchy, the points in Spark can go straight into Radiance. * The 8 points left can be put into Phoenix for ammunition negation or Enforcer for accuracy, etc. * Dramatic Entrance will get a good value ratio for the next point put into it. Equipment (Class Mods): The list of useful Class Mods has been given here for easy reference, all information for Class Mods is given here. Note: Defender, Eridian, and Specter Mods are left out of the chart above, but are refereed to for completeness. If you don't have the ultimate combination of guns/Mods you want, save any decent Dahl or Maliwan (also Eridian) guns you find, since a Loyalty Mod can work until you do. Generic non-elemental Mods: ---- The Catalyst Mod is a good generic defensive Mod, useful for cooldown with decent skills. It is better for lower levels until your skills and guns get good enough to chain kill, at which time a +2 rare item find starts losing effectiveness, and shield regen is more desirable. Mercenary is the best (by far) generic Mod for any SMG, since it can have ammo regen. The skills are also excellent. Loyalty Mods are by definition limited to manufacturer and, unfortunately, are the only weapon Mods for a non-SMG user. Mods by skills: ---- The best way to incorporate Mods without "kick ass" ammo regen is to sink 5 points into Phoenix for the ammo negation. Couple that with +4 to Phoenix and it becomes more effective. The Specialist (Maliwan), Firefly, and Catalyst Mods (also the Eridian Warrior) can all have +4 to Phoenix. Mods with Inner Glow and Dramatic Entrance are the only ones that "save" you points, since you only need enough points to be effective in these skills. (Professional (Dahl) and PlagueBearer) (also Defender and Eridian). Girl Power should be at 4 or 7 points for the "magic" extra percent effectiveness. This can be done with Catalyst and Mercenary Mods to achieve 4 or even 7 points, possibly saving points. Mods with Enforcer or High Velocity are desirable. (Professional (Dahl) and Mercenary) (also Specter). Combination's and Elemental Mods: ---- The best Mod to replace Mercenary's ammo regen is the Specialist, with +4 to Phoenix and increased magazine size (AKA the new Merc Mod). The 45% ammo negation from Phoenix is effective mag size and ammo carry capacity. The total of +87% mag size and 2088 ammo for a SMG, switching out to a Merc mod when you need ammo, makes it the best generic elemental Mod. *There are excellent Maliwan gun choices here: Hellfire, Tsunami, Pestilent Stinger, Defiler, Crux, Volcano, Firehawk, Rhino, and the skills are excellent. *Any gun will get the benefits of 9 in Phoenix, as a backup weapon. The Firefly follows the same lines with the +4 to Phoenix, is weaker in mag size but much stronger with (only) fire guns and Phoenix damage. The Maliwan Hellfire and Maliwan Volcano are the preferred weapons, along with any incendiary rocket launchers, machine guns, etc. more to come soon I am the best robot 16:08, January 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Comments Very nice, have you considered filling up the rest of the skill points? Like level up to 69 and get the four skill points from the two playthroughs of Moxxi's and Robolution? I'm most likely going to use this idea for a build when I eventually make a Siren of my own, I see great potential in it, and a lot of work is going into it. 16:11, January 14, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :), its ALOT of fun. I just gave the minimum points for a healer/blaster build, leaving the rest up to player preference. Although there are suggestions where the points can go (for example: I like enforcer to do more crits with anarchy, but if you use a hellfire, i would say the elemental tree is best). I don't own any pearls as of yet, so I can't limit the build to exclude them :). If you like, leave a link for your style of build, that would be AWESOME. This is my idea of a full Anarchy character, and full Hellfire character.(links fixed) I am the best robot 17:13, January 14, 2011 (UTC) That link didn't work. Try copy/pasting the link that is in the page text, not the one in the address bar. By the way, I'm most likely going to go more a mix of both enforcer and elemental, or full elemental when I do make my siren. 16:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I theorized a Hybrid version of sorts. Tell me what you think. I figured this would give me the best compromise of choosing between a Hellfire and an Anarchy. I would also, in addition to a Hellfire and an Anarchy, use a Hyperion Bitch and either a Hyperion Reaper or a Maliwan Defiler. The Bitch would be perfect for this build in general, at least the elemental ones as it allows the elemental effect to be insanely effective with it, and can be any element needed. The last slot is a toss-up between a weapon that works well with the melee bonuses and can also heal when you kill with it in melee, or a revolver known for its elemental effectiveness which would be perfect for the build. 18:38, January 14, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Speaking of Anarchies, what do you think of the one I found recently on my soldier? A little off topic, I know, but I just thought I'd get your input since you seem to use them a lot. : Fire rate can definitely be improved, and a scope would help. 01:42, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Nice damage, but does need the fire rate damage multiplier for DPS. You can up the fire rate with willowtree and still keep it "legit", although, i have no idea what body part or what # to put it at. The Hybrid build you did is rather nice :), also a Maliwan Tsunami with high rate of fire would be good. (my friend showed me his) I am the best robot 06:53, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : body3 or body5. If he wanted to mod it up, he wouldn't need to ask for an opinion. Also, this. 08:15, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, I was only trying NOT to knock the gun. The fact that it's Tedior is good (for brick). Nice guns Naga, Ima gunna bookmark that page. I am the best robot 12:43, January 15, 2011 (UTC) A Torgue SMG will yield significantly higher dmg and dps for the same level and parts composition while only sacrificing a bit of reload speed. 14:13, January 15, 2011 (UTC) : I have a Tediore Anacrchy, 180+x4 dmg, 12-13 RoF, ( sorry no pic. ) on my Brick with A Common man Com. It does work great but as i have already stated i dont play my Brick that often, just when splitscreen farming on Craw. And as the poster above me stated, i have a Torgue Anarchy, 219x4 dmg, 13 RoF. on my Siren.Veggienater 14:38, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Torgue is the best manufacturer of Anarchy's, followed by Dahl and then Tediore. But a loyalty mod + style of play is what it is, and brick will take a Tediore any day :) Good thing Lilith can choose any she likes (just like a woman) I am the best robot 00:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) She can choose any she likes. However, her only choices are either the dirty hillbilly kid (Scooter), the big scary, and somewhat attractive brute who doesn't really like women anymore (Mr. Shank), or if she swings that way, the damaged goods that could probably be persuaded to swing her way too (Moxxi)... Oh wait, so we weren't talking about that? Darn. Anyways, yeah, I need to look for a Torgue, and give the Tediore to my Brick. 00:25, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You mean to say we weren't? I am the best robot 00:29, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Ohhhh.... Now that's scary... 00:30, January 16, 2011 (UTC) You left out a few... TK, hanging upside down and Steele with her big ole hole in the stomach I am the best robot 00:37, January 16, 2011 (UTC) : you'd better be careful Kev, Robot likes um big and burly ;) Veggienater 02:49, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :: And Robot is a he or a she? Either way, I'm not scared - I'm tall and skinny. 6'2" 150 lbs, BMI of 18.27. I'm not a Brick, I'm more like a Mordecai. But could we get back to the original discussion, and move this to either its own page in the watercooler (perhaps a general chat page would be nice?), or our respective user pages? Robot, as you said, you liked my hybrid build. That's good, any suggestions for what gear to use with it? 03:19, January 16, 2011 (UTC) :This is a watercooler forum page so any kind of talk here is ok. But getting on topic, I personally dont use Dramatic Entrence and Girl Power. Mind games works much better than D.E. IMO for stunning enemies with Liliths other skills and abilities and You dont really need Girl Power as Phasewalk is already a get out of jail free card anyway. While your phasewalking and regen. health, your shield is given time to regen on its own. With blackout able to reduce phasewalk cool down to 0.00 seconds you dont need to worry about when you can phasewalk again. So this leaves the skill points for Enforcer and High Velocity. The extra damage boost along with more accurracy and fast fling bullets, help in longer range combat, especially sniping. And as for loadout on Lilith, i like to use a Hellfire, Anarchy, Pest. Stinger/ Tsunami, and leave the 4th for wepons of opportunity, ussually an Orion or Volcano With a Merc. com or Spectre com, both with ammo regen of coarse.Veggienater 04:13, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Veggienater is totally correct, for a traditional Lilith strategy. This forum is giving both traditional strategy and using phase blasts as a separate strategy for up close fighting. It's executed by putting yourself in the middle of a group and double phase blasting every time you can (while shooting), which uses all the skills as listed. It's a different play style that allows you to do traditional "utilitarian" phase walk healing/transportation whenever you wish. The best gun (as far as i can tell) is a Anarchy, or anything that compares, with a high DPS. The play style overcomes any high DPS gun with low accuracy. In that case, Dramatic Entrance is far more important, since you can stun multiple enemies at once and one point in mind games is fine given the high rate of fire of DPS guns. Girl power and Silent resolve is for damage reduction while Radiance and Phoenix is for more damage, having the traditional "I'm gunna sit here and heal" skills as well. It depends on your play style and if you want to use phase walk as just utility or as both offense and defense. Just thought I would give the alternative that I play :) I am the best robot 10:17, January 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Any good DOT elemental gun with high rate of fire works well, since you can "leave one burning" and phase walk to the next group and almost immediately start double phase blasting. The damage reduction with stuns along with the damaging effects of phoenix/radiance combined with a good Hellfire, etc. is a good group to group killer. I am the best robot 10:42, January 16, 2011 (UTC)